MASH Story
by GoingUpInSmoke
Summary: A silly story my friend and I made while we were play M.A.S.H might be a little OOC. Beta'd by my friend Jazz is a Spazz, might be some errors cuz  she didn't watch/read Death Note. Rated T for BB
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you should let us babysit Lawliet?" I asked Isabel "Why should it be a problem?" She asked "Me and Flynn haven't been out forever since we've had the baby" I sighed into the phone "Well you retard I don't think you should let someone married to a serial killer watch your child is all" She made an irritated clicking sound with her tongue "I thought he was in jail still" She said in a voice that almost sounded as if she were scared "No, I used up half our savings to bail him out. That's why we had to sell the mansion and convertible, I mean did you not realize that I live in an apartment now?" I said in an annoyed voice, for a grown adult Isabel could be really naive.

"Of course I've realized! I just didn't know that you bailed him out is all~!" Isabel shouted defensively "Well it doesn't matter nowI just don't think your kid should come here no matter how much I love him" I responded calmly "So you're saying you don't trust your husband?" She asked "Of course not!" I shouted "I just know that we're bad influences on him. Anyway BB wants to talk to you" That got her to hang up the phone and leave me a lone, BB was my husband and he also happened to be a serial killer, sometimes is was annoying when he gets arrested but I still love him. Oh and Isabel is one of my only friends, we act like we hate each other, so I really don't know why we talk and hang out but still. She's married to a thief named Flynn and she's also a thief, she has a five year old son named Lawliet whom I absolutely adore, I used to babysit him before I had the cash to bail BB out but now I think it'll be too much of a bad influence on the little one. Also BB hates Lawliet so it's the best for all of us that he's not alone with him.

I sighed to myself again, BB was still asleep in bed and I had to go shopping for us with what little money we had left. I said bye to my cat, Kira, at the door and went to the garage to get my shopping cart, technically I'm not allowed to have cats at the apartment but what the owner doesn't know won't hurt him. Why do they call them apartments anyway? I mean they're together not apart! I should have BB kill the idiot who came up with that stupid name. I made it to Stop&Shop and wheeled my cart in and went to the food aisles, I got strawberries, Apple Jacks, some jam, bread, ice-cream, chocolate, cookies, and apple sauce and went to the cashier to pay. I smiled happily, I was almost a cashier, that would've been completely awful, instead I became an author and am allowed to make more money for bails.

"Is this all?" The cashier (John according to his name-tag) asked, I blinked in disbelief "Well of course it is, if there were more I would've given them to you!" I raised my voice a little, which is necessary when dealing with people like him. "Geez I was just asking" he said in a hurt tone and bagged up all my food and placed it in my cart "Hope the rest of your day is swell!" He shouted as I started to wheel my cart away from his area "Hope yours isn't!" I shouted back before I walked out the doors and started to walk back to my apartment.

About halfway back home I bump into Flynn "Oh hey" He greeted "Hi" I mumbled, truth be told I didn't like my friend's spouse very much but what could I do? Well, honestly I could do quite a lot but that would make Isabel hate me and I already have enough people doing that. "So I see you've been shopping" Flynn pointed out as I see his hand idly reach for the carriage "Steal anything and I'll chop your head off and cook it into a pie before serving it to your wife and kids" I warned and his hand moved back toward him "Ami! I would never think to steal from you!" He said, pretending to sound hurt, I narrowed my eyes at him "You better not" I growled and steered the cart past him and back to the apartment.

I place my cart back in the garage and pick up the bag so the strap is around my wrist before getting into an elevator. I live at the fiftieth floor and therefore it's a very long ride up, when I get into my little home the first thing I see is Isabel sitting on my couch next to BB with her son on her lap, "What on Earth are you doing here?" I asked her angrily "I came to see if you were home, you weren't, why not?" She demanded, obviously afraid of the one I chose to wed "I was just out getting food, relax" I tolled her while rolling my eyes. "Well, you have to watch my Lawli for me! Everybody else is busy!" She sounded desperate.

A/N teeeheeheee lame cliffhanger


	2. Chapter 2

**I only own Ami and Isabel. Oh, and this is Jazz is a Spazz, writing this chappy!**

-Isabel POV-

I had to admit, it was a little odd, trusting the wife of a serial killer to watch little Lawliet. But I did, because I know that she is incapable of doing anything other then what she thinks is right.

Flynn doesn't trust her, though. People think he should, because he's a thief and all, but whenever someone says that, he replies the same way. He always says "just because you've done some bad things doesn't make you friends with criminals."

One person replied to that by saying, "but _you're_ a criminal, right? I mean _you steal_ things." To which, Flynn answered by hitting this certain person over the head with a frying pan. No need to say who it was.

Flynn told me when he got home that day about his encounter with Ami. I laughed, but then frowned, and said, "Oh Flynn, I thought you were going to stop stealing things!" He smiled and said, "But my dear Isabel, are you not the one who stole that beautiful airplane we now fly? And you complain about a few groceries and a crown?" I swatted him playfully on the shoulder.

-Flynn POV-

I wandered over to Ami's house again. I was hoping to see BB, and maybe nick a few… somethings. Plus, (the reason that I told Isabel) I wanted to see Lawliet, who was at their house that day. As I walked up their driveway, I noticed that their garage door was open. _Perfect, _I thought, thinking that I could find something in there. But it would be harder, because they lived in an apartment. Someone else might see me. But I headed in anyway.

I was just stuffing a few chains, locks, and knives in my messenger bag, when a voice said, "Busy, Rider?" I whipped around to see BB standing in front of me with a knife. "Okay….. Sorry… just joking…. I'll put them back… how's Lawli?" BB didn't answer, but backed me into a corner.

I squirmed uncomfortably. "Okay, I hoped I wouldn't have to do this, but you leave me no choice: here comes the smolder." And I did my most perfect smolder, except… I saw BB swing something heavy toward my head. I then found myself lying on the floor in a daze. "You broke my smolder…" I mumbled, before blacking out.

-Isabel POV-

It took a lot of convincing to get Ami and BB let Flynn go. But after explaining that he just missed his old life, and expressing how _dreadfully _upset Lawliet would be if Flynn got arrested, they agreed. I knew the comment about Lawli would get Ami. She adores my son. I think it comes from the fact that she doesn't have any children of her own.

"We had better get going… er… Robbie's coming over." I stammered awkwardly, after a long pause. "Ok! And L's coming over here, right, BB?" BB just pulled a face. "Yeah. Uh-huh. That's right."

Flynn suddenly smiled. "Hey wanna meet my horse?" Ami nodded enthusiastically. "MAX! MAXIMUS!" Flynn yelled. A white stallion came somehow bursting into the small apartment. Ami just stared at him. "How…?" She murmured. "Um… magic." Flynn said. Max glared at him, and kicked him in the side. Flynn grimaced, and BB smirked.

"Come on, you." I said to Flynn, and we left, with me atop Maximus.


	3. Chapter 3

**I only own myself (Ami) and Isabel. KathasClawz has this chapter **

-Ami POV-

"Shh Lawliet, Shh" I tried to comfort him as he cried in my lap like he's been doing ever since Flynn and Isabel left to do whatever it is they do. I could tell that BB, who was sitting next to me eating jam, was about to murder Lawliet so I had to find a way to shut him up, I picked him up and brought him to my small kitchen and found some baby milk that I had left over from the other times that I babysat. It was expired by a day but it smelt fine and it was only one day, I put it in the microwave to heat it up for a minute then attempted to feed him. This was way easier said than done because every time the bottle got close to his mouth he knocked it down to the floor, I sighed and put him on the ground and opened my fridge to find something else that a baby could munch on and almost everything fell on the floor. I shook my head and tried to look for some carrots to mash or something when I noticed Lawli eating some strawberry cake off the floor "Does the little one like cake?" I asked in my "baby voice" and silenced my phone as it rang Isabel's ring tone.

-BB POV-

I finished my jam and noted that L had stopped crying; I smiled then realized my cell-phone was vibrating in my pocket. I took it out and realized it was Isabel "How'd you get my cell number?" I asked for I had no memory of ever giving it to her "Um, well that doesn't matter, is my baby alright Ami didn't answer her phone?" She asked a little bit rushed, I moved on the couch to peer into the kitchen and saw Lawliet eating some kind of cake off the floor and Ami idly sharpening a knife "Yeah he's fine, he's eating cake from the floor" I told her and hung up while throwing my phone onto the arm of the couch.

-Ami POV-

BB came into the kitchen with me and took the knife from me "I have to do something" he told me and walked out of the apartment, I looked down at the baby who was shoving cake into his mouth "Remind me to check the News for murders late" I told him as my phone started ringing again "What do you want?" I said harshly "YOU LET MY BABY EAT CAKE OFF THE GROUND?" Isabel's voice yelled and I rolled my eyes "Its fine, our floor's clean" I assured her, she snorted and said "Yes I'm sure you clean it, before you carve people on it" I snapped my phone shut and bent down to Lawliet "You think its clean right?" I asked him just before he started bawling.

-BB POV-

I walked into the park with the knife hanging off a chain on my belt loop when I saw Isabel and Flynn sitting on a bench…great. I tried to sneak around them but Isabel saw me "Oh hey, I didn't know you were coming here" She said nervously "Obviously, if you did then you wouldn't be here" I smirked "Oh, it's not that really" Isabel said as I started to walk away from the bench that they were sitting when Isabel shouted to me "Hey, what's up with the knife" and Flynn shushed her. I walked around a little then found who I was looking for.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, Jazz is a Spazz, here! Anyway, I thought that I would just mention that if anyone who RP's with me reads this, I just want to say this: Yes, Robbie is Flynn's twin in this, I know Flynn is OOC, AND… I don't care that he is really married to Rapunzel. I just don't care. **

-Isabel POV-

*Flashback*

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "YOU LET MY BABY EAT CAKE OFF THE GROUND?" It really bothered me that they would let Lawli do that. But oh well….

*Real time*

"Flynn, he had a knife! How does that not bother you?" I was angry that Flynn didn't seem to care about BB and his strange behavior.

Flynn shrugged. "We carry around frying pans," he commented.

"You mean you and Rapunzel do…" I murmured. I remembered when Flynn's former fiancé had left him for his twin, Robbie. And speaking of Robbie…

Flynn jumped as his cell phone rang in his bag. He still hadn't gotten used to having one yet. He answered it at once. "Rob? Hi….yes….. When? Now! Well… okay… Lawliet? He's at Ami and BB's… okay, um… I don't think Isabel…. no….. Alright, see you in five. Bye."

Flynn looked up at me nervously. "Rob and Rapunzel want to see Lawliet… so, yeah…"

I frowned. "Eh. Another visit with serial killers, well, how long are they staying?" If they stayed until tomorrow, we could go the next day. Flynn answered my question with a "until Tuesday."

It was getting late, and Flynn agreed that we should go tomorrow. I really didn't feel like seeing that family again today. We stood up and walked home to wait for our friends.

We were sitting in the kitchen, talking to Robbie and Rapunzel. "So, where's the little Lawliet?" Rapunzel asked.

"Er…. He's at a… 'riend's' house." Flynn replied. Robbie smirked at him, while Rapunzel asked, sympathetically, "You don't like them much, Eugene?"

I could literally see Flynn stiffen at the sound of his real name. "Um, I don't go by Eugene anymore," he hissed at Rapunzel.

Rapunzel looked offended. "Well, okay then, _Flynn_." I gave a low growl. That was something I was famous for: my wolf-like growl.

Robbie broke the tension by asking if we could go and see Lawliet. I shifted uncomfortably. "Um, okay how about tomorrow? It's getting late." I glanced out the window, and saw Flynn do the same. "And it's snowing," I added, and so it was.

"Well, I'll show you to your room," Flynn said. Rapunzel glared at him, but said nothing. I shoved ahead of them, and marched up the stairs. Once Robbie and Rapunzel were settled in their room, Flynn sighed.

"I think she hates me now," He said sadly.

"No! She can't! She left you, remember?" I was shocked at the way the princess had acted toward Flynn, but she couldn't blame him, could she?

He just shook his head, and we walked off to bed.

The next day, we flew to Ami's house. We landed in the driveway, and ran into the house quickly, because the snow was falling harder.

Once in, Ami greeted us hurriedly. "Hi! Have you seen BB, by any chance?" Robbie and Rapunzel looked confused; they had never met them before. I quickly made introductions.

"Ami, this is Robbie, Flynn's brother, and Rapunzel, his wife. Guys, this is Ami, and… L! Hi, L! L's real name is Lawliet, by the way; we named our son after him. And no, Ami, We haven't seen BB."

Ami bit her lip. "Of course, we saw him yesterday, in the park. He had a knife!" I looked at Flynn in surprise. I thought he didn't care about the whole knife incident.

Rapunzel coughed. "Um, his name is 'BB'? Who names their child 'BB'?"

"It's short for Beyond Birthday," Ami said. I looked at her in surprise. I never knew that.

Rapunzel looked unconvinced, but said nothing.

Just then, there was a loud BANG, and the door flew open.

"BB!" Ami asked in amazement. "Where were you? You never came home last night, so I thought…."

She trailed off as she stared at him. But BB did nothing but stand in the doorway, grinning, holding a bloody knife.

**HAHA! I only own Isabel (Me), Ami, and Robbie. Oh, and Lawliet- mini.**


	5. Chapter 5

**KathasClawz with this chapter, you should know who we own by now -.-**

-BB POV-

I licked the bloody trail off my knife and looked around at everyone "Hey Ami, who's these people?" I asked pointing two people I never saw before, a girl and a boy, the girl gave a small yelp and back up a little so I put my knife down and licked the remaining blood off my lips. "Oh this is Flynn's twin Robbie and Rapunzel, his wife" Ami told me, she seemed to be the calmest of the whole group; the two new ones seemed to be the most shocked. "Where's the kid?" I asked the others "Oh he's crawling around somewhere, can he even walk yet? I mean he is five." She replied while sending a questioning gaze to Isabel and Flynn, "How are you two acting so calm?" Isabel asked us almost laughing.

-Ami POV-

"What do you mean?" I asked Isabel, I was beyond used to BB coming home bloody and Isabel should too. "What's going on here?" Rapunzel asked horrified "Oh, just went…hunting" BB replied edgily, "Hunting what?" She asked him, seeming a bit calmer "So when are you leaving?" He questioned her. I laughed "They're staying until Tuesday" Flynn answered for the two of them, ""So, what do you two do for a living?" Rapunzel asked, changing the subject "Oh well I'm an author and BB's unemployed" I told her while faking a smile "Oh what are you working on now?" Rapunzel jumped on the topic "Oh it's a murder case" I had wanted to move away from talking about killing but oh well. Rapunzel lightly shuddered "Well what are you're hobbies?" She asked turning to BB "Um, guys maybe we should all move out now" Flynn suggested "Sounds good" Robbie said immediately and the two girls agreed "Well bye" Isabel shouted "Don't forget your child!" I called back and they slammed the door.

-BB POV-

I handed the knife to Ami and she placed it back into the kitchen draw as I unzipped my jacket, revealing a blood stained t-shirt. When Ami came back in and saw she let out a quick sigh "Go change and I'll wash the shirt" I nodded and went to our room and changed into a different shirt and gave her the bloody one "You need to kill cleaner, I'm sick of having to do the laundry every other night" She scolded me "It's not fun that way" I muttered because it really isn't unless the victim gets really bloody. "I know" She said "Just…try not to get anything on you okay?" I nodded and she went downstairs to the laundry room. I went into the kitchen, there was food all over the floor and I had to walk around it all to get to the fridge, they was hardly any food in it but I grabbed a jar of jam and sat on the couch to eat it.

-Ami POV-

I threw the red-stained shirt into the apartment's washing machine and poured in some laundry detergent and some bleach to make sure all the blood gets out. I lean up against the machine and waited for the shirt to clean. As I waited an odd looking girl came down and looked at me "Oh hello, never saw you here before, my name is Raina" I glared at her, she seemed about my age but dressed much younger "I'm Ami" I muttered darkly, she looked a bit taken back but quickly regained her peppy composer "How long have you lived here?" She asked me "Long" I replied "Oh, I've only been here for about a week, it's quite nice isn't it?" She asked while smiling at me. The washing machine clicked to a stop and I grabbed the shirt before stomping back upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**You guessed it- Jazz is BACK! You know who I own now- right?**

-Flynn POV-

Rapunzel was still freaking out in the plane ride home. "Who was he? Why was he holding a knife? IT WAS BLOODY!"

Isabel turned way too much attention to the sky while this was going on. I hid under my seat with my hands over my head. Only Rob remained sane, just talking quietly to Rapunzel, trying to calm her down, while shouting apologies to anyone who would listen. Not that there was anyone to apologize to besides me and Izzy.

Finally, we landed in our backyard. Rapunzel was calm now, mostly. We walked into the house. We would've taken Maximus, but there were four people, and it was snowing.

I sat Rapunzel down and talked quietly to her. "Blondie, that was Ami's husband, BB… he's not harmful… he was just… hunting. Yeah, that's right. Hunting. Mmm-hmm. Hunting." Rapunzel still looked unconvinced, but I just shook my head. _Oh well, _I thought. _She'll forget all about it, once she sees how… er… _charming_ he is._

Just then, Isabel said "Darn it! I forgot Lawliet!" Rapunzel snickered, and I rounded on her. "Rapunzel, I want you to stop being so rude to Isabel! She hasn't done anything to you, and, for that matter, nor have I!"

Rapunzel glared at me for another minute, and then spun around and ran up the stairs. I looked at Rob, but he just shrugged.

As if to break the tension, Isabel spoke up and said, "How can identical twins have different color hair, anyway?" I looked at her, exasperated.

"They can't! We're not identical! We're just…." I trailed off, uncertain.

Rob laughed, and said, "…twins!" We laughed.

"Of course! Why should you be identical! You're certainly not!" Isabel joked. "Who said anything about being identical?" But then she frowned. "I need to go get Lawliet!" And with that, she flew out the door, only stopping to grab a traveling cloak. Then, she was gone.

-Isabel POV-

I didn't take the plane to Ami's house, I took Maximus. "Come on, boy, it's not that bad," I told him. He snorted unbelievingly, but plunged into the falling snow anyway. I had had a horrid thought back at home. What if there was a danger in leaving Lawliet alone with BB? _No, there won't be, _I told myself. _Ami will be there, too. _But somehow that didn't assure me. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Ami's number.

I was devastated to hear her voicemail pick up: "Hello, you hobo. Either leave me a message or go away before I throw a vending machine at you and step n you cell phone!"

Angrily, I hit END, and dialed the home number. No one picked up. Then Ami's voice came again: "Leave a message after that stupid little beep!"

I only had one choice: "Lawliet? Are you alright? It's mommy! I'm coming to get you, its okay…. Lawliet? Lawliet? Lawli-!" My call was interrupted by the person on the other end of the line disconnecting the phone.

I looked at Maximus. "Lawliet," I muttered, and we raced off.

The door was locked, but with my thief skills, I managed to open it. It was dark inside, no one was there. "Lawliet? Are you here?" I called, although I knew it was hopeless. He wasn't there. But suddenly, there was a glow on the kitchen table. I walked over to it. There was a note.

The note read:

'Hit List: Lawliet Rider

Ha, ha, Isabel, too bad.

-Beyond Birthday'

I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Flynn's number. I didn't even wait for him to answer. As soon as I heard to click of him pressing TALK, I yelled, "Flynn!"

I could hear the thump of him jumping right out of his chair, and landing again. "Isabel? What's up? Are you okay?"

I started crying. "Flynn, he took Lawliet! He's gonna kill him!"

"What!" I could hear him scream.

"Comfort me!" I yelled in agony. I heard the sound of him patting the phone gently. "There, there," he said.

"What will we do?' I sobbed.

Robbie had obviously taken the phone away from Flynn, because I heard him talking next. "Shh, it's okay. We'll rescue him. It's okay."

I looked down, and saw the blood on the floor from earlier. I screamed, and threw the cell phone across the room. I heard Robbie yell "Isabel? Are you alright?" but I didn't answer. I just collapsed in a chair, and cried.

**Wow that was just…. wow. R&R? **


	7. Chapter 7

**KathasClawz only owns Isabel and Ami as you should know**

-Ami POV- 

I wandered around in the park, I had left shortly after Isabel and her little group had left. It was nice not having to constantly keep my eyes on a baby that wasn't even mine and having to make sure my husband didn't murder him. After a few seconds of walking I heard my phone ring Isabel's ring-tone, did she really feel that calling me every five seconds was absolutely necessary? I mean, when I had her baby it made sense for her to call me but she had him now and it wasn't as if she like me enough to just call and chat, unless, she didn't have her baby. She never responded when I had told her not to forget him but what kind of mother forgets her baby with killers?

I tried to just shake it off and keep walking but I was a little worried so I decided to call her, after hearing it ring a couple of times I heard the voicemail that me and her had recorded years ago "Hello I'm not-Ami! Go away! Yeah, so I'm not here so leave a message-no! Put the knife down Ami, uh sorry bye" I clicked the phone shut and put it back in my pocket, it probably didn't mean anything, it was most likely just her way for getting back on me never answering my phone whenever she tried to call like I did only minutes ago.

I sighed and decided to walk back to the apartment, I didn't technically have a car so I had to walk everywhere I go, therefore I don't go out often, and it takes me much longer. I reached my apartment in about five or ten minutes and took the elevator up to my floor; there were a few other people in it so it took a while to drop them all off. Once the last person got off I clicked the "Door close" button before anyone else could get in and got out.

I walked down the hallway and went into my room, I noticed the splotch of blood was still on the floor and would have to take care of that later. The next thing I noticed was Isabel sobbing in one of our chairs and her cell-phone thrown across the room with "5 new messages" reading across the front screen. "What's wrong? Where are the others?" I asked her rushing; it might not seem like it but I was actually quite defensive of her, like a guard-dog.

She just shook her and hiccupped a little bit so I went into my kitchen, noticing the house phone has been ripped from the wall, and got a glass of water for her. She took it but didn't drink from it until a few minutes later when she lifted her head and wiped at her tears, "What happened?" I asked her again and she took a sip of water "I don't want you to get mad" She whispered and quickly looked down at her fist which was crumpled around a piece of paper with writing on it.

I couldn't make out the words but realized that it must've been this thing that upset her, whatever it was. "What does it say?" I asked but she held her fist away from me, I tried to open her fist but she stood up and held it over her head, I had always hated being shorter than her, especially now that I had to jump and still not be able to get the paper. Finally I gave up and stood with my hands on my hips "Now Isabel you are going to tell me what happened and you are going to tell me now or so help me I will cut your hand off just to get that paper" I told her. Maybe that wasn't the most comforting thing that I could say but I really wanted that note and she was being to stubborn, but she wouldn't even respond to the threat, she just kept holding up the paper.

That's when I noticed something missing "Where's BB?" I asked, looking around as if he was hiding "I-I don't k-know" She choked out and I sighed "What did he do this time?" I asked, he had never scared Isabel this much before but it was obvious that he had found somehow to do it. "I don't think you want to know" She told me as Flynn, Robbie, and Rapunzel burst through the door "What's happening?" Flynn almost shouted.

**-.- Another lame cliffhanger **


	8. Chapter 8

**Yup LOL hi so sorry this took so long, I had a riding lesson, and Kat is sleeping over my house later! XD Sorry guys, you'll have to wait awhile for what happens next, this is a flashback chapter. And Taylor Swift owns **_**Long Live**_** and **_**Haunted**_**, not me.**

-Rapunzel POV-

*Flashback: to when she and Flynn were still together*

I looked deep into Flynn's eyes. "I love you," I said.

He smiled. I love his smile. Then, softy, I began to sing:

"_I said remember this moment_

_In the back of my mind_

_The time we stood with our shaking hands_

_The crowds in stands went wild_

_We were the kings and the queens_

_And they read off our names_

_The night you danced like you knew our lives would never be the same_

_You held your head like a hero _

_on a history book page_

_It was the end of a decade_

_But the start of an age_

_Long live_

_the walls we crashed through_

_All the kingdom lights shined_

_just for me and you_

_I was screaming long live _

_all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_One day, we will be remembered"_

Then Flynn began to sing as well.

"_I said remember this feeling_

_I pass the pictures around_

_Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines_

_Wishing for right now"_

Rapunzel: _"We are the kings and the queens_

_You traded your baseball cap for a crown_

_When they gave us our trophies_

_And we held them up for our town"_

Both: _"And the cynics were outraged_

_Screaming this is absurd_

_Cause for a moment a band of thieves in ripped up jeans got to rule the _

_world_

_Long live_

_the walls we crashed through_

_All the kingdom lights shined _

_just for me and you_

_I was screaming long live _

_all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_I'm not afraid_

_Long live _

_all the mountains we moved_

_I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_

_I was screaming long live _

_the look on your face_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_One day, we will be remembered"_

Flynn: _"Hold on to spinning around_

_Confetti falls to the ground_

_May these memories break our fall"_

Rapunzel: _"Will you take a moment,_

_promise me this_

_That you'll stand by me forever_

_But if God forbid fate should step in_

_And force us into a goodbye_

_If you have children someday_

_When they point to the pictures_

_Please tell them my name_

_Tell them how the crowds went wild_

_Tell them how I hope they shine"_

Both: _"Long live the walls we crashed through_

_I had the time of my life, with you_

_Long long live the walls we crashed through_

_All the kingdom lights shined _

_just for me and you_

_And I was screaming long live_

_All the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders, _

_I'm not afraid_

_Singing long live_

_all the mountains we moved_

_I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_

_And long long live _

_the look on your face_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_One day, we will be remembered"_

We trailed off and smiled at each other. I hoped we stayed together. I really loved Flynn.

-Isabel POV-

*Flashback, Robbie just left her for Rapunzel*

I cried softly into my hands. I had Flynn now, but it wasn't the same. I began to sing.

"_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_But I never thought I'd live to see it break_

_It's getting dark_

_And it's all too quiet_

_And I can't trust anything now_

_And it's coming over you_

_Like it's all a big mistake_

_Oh holding my breath_

_Won't lose you again_

_Something's made your _

_Eyes go cold_

_Come on, come on_

_Don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_You're all I wanted_

_Come on, come on_

_Don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back_

_Now I'm haunted_

_Stood there and watched you walk away_

_From everything we had_

_But I still mean every word I said_

_To you_

_He will try to take away my pain_

_And he just might make me smile_

_But the whole time I'm wishing he was you_

_Instead_

_Oh oh holding my breath_

_Won't see you again_

_Something keeps me _

_Holding onto nothing_

_Come on, come on_

_Don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_You're all I wanted_

_Come on, come on_

_Don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back_

_Now I'm haunted_

_I know_

_I know_

_I just know_

_You're not gone_

_You can't be gone_

_No_

_Come on, come on_

_Don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_Won't finish what you started_

_Come on, come on_

_Don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't go back_

_I'm haunted_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_Never ever thought I'd see it break_

_Never thought I'd see it"_

-Flynn POV-

*Flashback: after he married Isabel*

"Yes… I will tell Lawliet…"

**Sorry guys, for doing this, but my dad got me the new Taylor Swift CD for Christmas, and there were some songs that fit with this story perfectly, so…. Yeah. More songs to come!**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: you know who I own. Well, you should.

-Flashback-

"What's happening?" Flynn almost shouted.

-End of flashback-

-Ami POV-

Flynn yanked the piece of paper out of Isabel's hand when she wasn't looking at him and put the note on the table for everyone to read it. Everybody, except for me, had a brief minute of freaking out before Rapunzel turned to me "Do you know where he would've went with Lawliet?" She asked, I thought for a moment "Well you could check in this dark alleyway thing at the end of Concord Street" I told them. "Well, we shouldn't go right this minute and not all of us should go" Flynn strategized "Yeah it could be...dangerous" Rapunzel agreed, then Robbie spoke up "When we do go I want to be there" "I want to go too!" Flynn said immediately but Isabel jumped up from her spot on the couch "You can't go, I won't be able to handle it if you died!" She shouted, Flynn sighed and pat her shoulder "All right, I'll stay" he told her.

I looked around at all of them "Wow you guys are really dramatic, I guess I have to go as well" I said in a neutral tone, Rapunzel glared and crossed her arms "I want to leave now" she stated "Okay, that's nice" I snapped "Because, of course, we all care about what you want to do Princess" she opened her mouth to retort but Flynn cut her off with "Isabel and I will take you back to our place in the plane all right?" Rapunzel nodded and stormed out of the door "Somebody has some anger issues" I said in a singsong voice "You're one to talk" Flynn retorted before leaving with Isabel

-Rapunzel POV-

I sat down on the plane seat with my arms folded across my chest "How dare she be so rude to me" I complained to the other two "Yup, she's awful all right" Isabel agreed emotionlessly "I know and she was completely calm about the whole entire thing!" I raged "It was as if she didn't even care!" I caught Flynn rolling his eyes and turned on him "And you told me her husband was okay!" I shouted "Yup because okay people take little kids and kill them!" I saw Isabel start to cry again but I could honestly care less about that girl.

"Just calm down Blondie" Flynn told me in an irritated voice as he put a comforting arm around Isabel "Will you stop calling me that!" I yelled at him "Also, you never comforted me like that! You wanted me to be scared so that I would leave!" Flynn sighed again and looked at me "That's because I didn't leave you" he told me exasperatedly. Just then one of out flight attendants, Matsuda, came out from one of the doors "Um, does anyone need something?" He asked us, clearly not sensing the mood, Flynn and Isabel shook their heads no while I told him that I wanted turnip stew.

"We don't serve turnip stew, sorry" he apologized "Well what do you have?" I asked "Um we have coffee and, um, we have coffee" he responded "Never mind them" I told him and he walked away

-Ami POV-

"Do we need any weapons?" Robbie asked me and I raised my eyebrows at him "Why on Earth would I bring weapons against my husband?" I asked sensibly "My mom always told me not to fight with my serial killer husband" Robbie nodded "Oh, right" He said "Well, should we leave now?" "Sure why not?" I responded and we walked out the door and into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N. Hello :3 KathasClawz here with her new username BloodKnife! And yes I changed the L.A.B.B case plot :P

B.B's P.O.V

Lawliet's little body was on the ground next to me, unconscious, I was sitting in the normal way for me eating jam that I had kept on me. His body was covered in knife wounds; they weren't deep enough to draw blood but enough to cause pain to the smaller boy but not death because the knife was a lot less sharp than usual. The plan had never been to kill him, just torture, not only because Ami would probably be very mad at me, not that I cared much, but because it wasn't his time to die yet, it would be a long time before it was. So why was I still sitting here? I knew that there was a 99% chance that everyone had realized that the little boy was gone and Ami would know where I was and I couldn't see a point in moving if they were already coming. I was forced to remember my first three murders, the fourth murder victim would've been myself if Naomi hadn't interfered; I had just narrowly escaped her.

Ami's P.O.V

I was walking down the sidewalk with Robbie; I could tell that he was a little nervous whereas I was as calm as could be. I knew that Isabel and everyone else thought that BB killed a huge amount of people but in all honesty he had only killed a handful of people but that was a long story and he did have a reason, kind of, well not really but still. Don't ask how I knew where he would be though, that's also a long story that I couldn't be bothered to get into right now, especially in this situation. We were only a few steps away from the away I had specified when Robbie asked "Do you think he killed him?" I shook my head "I doubt he would've since I don't think Lawliet would've died today anyway" Robbie paused for a second "What?" He asked and I shook my head again "Long story" I said, in all honestly I could've told the story in about a minute and a half but I just didn't feel like telling him at this moment, maybe I would later. You see, BB had Shinigami eyes which allowed him to see the real name and death date of anyone he looks at, the only time he killed people was on days that he knew they would die, less struggle or something like that I think. We got to the alley and saw BB with his jam, to be expected, and little Lawliet unconscious next to him. When he saw us BB waved his jam colored hand that looked as if he had blood on his fingers. I sighed as Robbie picked up Lawliet and checked his pulse; BB stood up and started walking in the direction of him with us following behind.


	11. Chapter 11

**Uh yeah I don't really know. I own Rebecca and Joe (everyone here)**

-Isabel POV-

I picked up the phone and called my friend Rebecca.

"Hey, wazzup?" she asked me. "Nothing," I said, not wanting to tell her everything. "Chittz." She said. "I know," I said.

"Where's Amz?" she asked. "IDK or C." I informed her.

"Howz Joey?" She asked me.

"All good. I said.

Then she hung up on me. Oooooooookay?

I walked outside. There was a huge bumblebee. "OMG GIANT BUMBLEBEE ATTACK RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Then I walked back inside as if nothing had happened. Flynn looked at me weirdly so I glared. "Izzy buy me some more muffins." He said. "Okay, whatevs," I said.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Me no own nobody nor nothing :P**

**Ami's POV**

** Isabel and Flynn were staying over at my house with Lawliet because their house got flooded mysteriously. BB had to leave for the day and go do something because Lawliet kept crying every time he saw him and it was starting to annoy everybody and now it was getting very boring, we were playing M.A.S.H and that loses fun after about five minutes. After the hundredth M.A.S.H game somebody knocked on my door, no body ever comes except for Isabel and Flynn but there were already here, I was seriously debating wether or not I should answer the door but Isabel glared at me so I went up and opened the door. There was Light Yagami, standing there "Hello is Isabel-" He started to speak before I slammed the door in his face "Go away!" I shouted "Um, who is that?" Flynn asked, holding Lawliet "That was your wife's stalker" I told him sitting back down on the couch.**

** Before anyone else could say anything else Light walked in, I knew I should've locked the door, and walked up to where Isabel was sitting and glared at Lawliet and Flynn. "So, Isabel-" He started again before Flynn cut him off "Wait, so who are you?" He asked Light "I'm Light Yagami" He told Flynn before turning back to Isabel "He's Kira" I said to Flynn while glaring evilly at Light. "You think that too? I'm not Kira" He said defensively "Yeah, sure you aren't" Isabel said while rolling her eyes "How come everyone knows about him but me?" Flynn asked, upset, "Because you don't talk to Ami or BB as much as I do" Isabel sighed before adding "They complain about you a lot" to Light. **

** Light sighed "May I speak to Isabel alone please?" He asked, Flynn was about to protest when I told him "I don't think Misa would like that very much" Light winced at the sound of her name and Flynn asked "And Misa is...?" "Misa is his over protective girlfriend along with...what's her name? Takada?" I heard the door open again and my friend, Rosie, walked in shouting "You're a womanizer!" Causing me and Isabel to start laughing really hardly "What?" Light asked "No I'm not" "Yes you are!" I protested "You use women, you're a womanizer!" "You can't hide what's inside!" Rosie shouted at him, Light huffed and left the house before proclaiming "I'll be back Isabel" She rolled her eyes and sighed "Of course you will" Flynn was so confused he had to put Lawliet down and leave the room for a second leaving me, Rosie, and Isabel alone.**

** Isabel and I just stared at Rosie while she started fixing random things in my living room before I said "Um, Rosie, why are you here again?" "Oh, I got bored" She said smiling "Why didn't you just go hang out with Matsu?" Isabel asked petting Lawliet and Rosie finally noticed the baby "Ohhhhh, he's so cute!" She squealed, ignoring the previous question "When I have a son I'm gonna name him Mitch!" She claimed, we all laughed again and Rosie decided to leave again and Flynn came back. "Why am I always the one who knows nothing?" He asked and I laughed "Because you do know nothing" The two of them glared at me and I stuck my tongue out at them then the door opened again to reveal...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Um… yeah. Jazz is a Spazz**

-Isabel POV-

Suddenly the door opened again. A shape raced into the house with a gun and only when it stopped did I recognize Matsuda. He pointed it at Light and then Light died. Meanwhile, Ami and BB were having a party. "OMG I didn't dieeeee!" screamed BB. Robbie raised an eyebrow.

Then Matsuda's phone rang. He answered it, screamed, and hung up. "OMJizzles my wife's having her baby NOW!" Then he ran out the door. I feel backward into a chair to catch my breath.

After a few minutes, Rapunzel, who had been silent, stood up. "Well, I've had enough excitement," she said. Robbie nodded and stood up. "Nice to meet you all." They moved toward the door, Rapunzel watching BB the whole time.

"Well, bye," said Flynn. "We'll miss you," I added. "Bye, Robbie," Ami said. Rapunzel gave a sniff and stalked out the door. Robbie quickly hugged me and Flynn and followed his wife out the door.

BB was sitting on the couch eating jam. "I won't miss them," he said. "I know," Ami said. "I was trying to be polite." I made a face at them, and turned to Ami.

"Soooo?" I asked her. In reply, she pulled out a slice of cake from her bag.

To my surprise, Lawliet climbed over to her. "Cake," he said. "OMJizzle, his first word!" squealed Ami. Then my son turned to BB. "Knife," he said, solemnly.

I stared at them. "Oh, my gosh, are you kidding me? My kid's first two words were cake and knife because of you guys!" Ami and BB pretended to be ashamed.

Flynn frowned. "Say'Daddy',say 'Mommy',say 'thief'" "Lots of blood." Lawli interrupted. I stared in amazement at Ami, while she laughed.

BB smirked. Suddenly Lawliet said, "Owie," and pointed to a scar BB gave him.

I shook my head. "I hate you guys." "Hate!" Lawli giggled. "I wuv wu twuo," Ami said in her 'baby' voice.

She then proceeded to nuzzle BB, but he leaned away.


	14. Chapter 14

**So this is it, **_**chicos**_**! THE EPOLOUGE HATH COME! Oh yeah, anyway, this is nine years later, so…. Robbie divorced Rappy and married Izzy, and they had a son, Matthew (9years old). But never fear: FlynnXRapunzel lives on! (Lawliet: 14 years)**

-Isabel POV-

I was sitting on the couch with Robbie, Lawliet, and Matthew. "Did I ever tell you the story of how Ami and I rescued Lawliet from BB?" Robbie asked Matt. I rolled my eyes at him, he was always showing off!

"Nooooo you didn't; tell me tell me!" Lawliet rolled his eyes, too. I agreed I _knew _Robbie had told him before. "How about the story of how I got stalked by a creeper named Light?" I suggested.

"Mommy, what's a creeper? What's 'stalked'?" Matthew asked me. I thought about his name, and ugh, it was another that Ami had picked out. Before I could answer him, though, Rosie and Matsuda walked in. "Or how about the story of how I _shot _the Big Bad Light?" Matsu asked. "Uncle Matsu!" Matt yelled and ran to hug him.

Rosie interrupted the cozy moment. "Make me moorre coffee!" Matsuda said "kk," and walked away. I blinked, and said, "Weeeeeeelllll,"

Matthew turned to Rosie. "Where's Mitch?" he asked her. "Ummm…" Rosie began, but was interrupted.

"I'm right here!" yelled ten year old Mitch as he flew down from the ceiling.

"Um, okay?" asked everyone in the room.

Suddenly, Ami ran in, followed by BB. "Izzy!" She yelled. "I was going to have a baby, but BB killed it by tripping me and making me fall on my stomach and squishing it! COMFORT ME!" We all stared at her for a moment before I patted her awkwardly on the shoulder. "There, there," I said.

Suddenly, Matsuda walked into the room with coffee. "Have I missed anything?" Everybody froze and stared at him. "Weeelll, this is awkward," he said. I stood up. "Okay, Lawliet, come with me," I said. I then dragged a very baffled looking Lawliet into the kitchen.

Once we got in there, I said, "You're so grown up now. I miss it when you were young. Remember, your first word was 'cake', and then 'knife'." He didn't reply, so I started singing:

_Your little hand's wrapped around my finger_

_And it's so quiet in the world tonight_

_Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming_

_So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light_

_To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret_

_I'd give all I have, honey_

_If you could stay like that_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

_I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart_

_And no one will desert you_

_Just try to never grow up, never grow up_

_You're in the car on the way to the movies_

_And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off_

_At 14 there's just so much you can't do_

_And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots_

_But don't make her drop you off around the block_

_Remember that she's getting older too_

_And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

_No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred_

_And even though you want to, just try to never grow up_

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room_

_Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home_

_Remember the footsteps, remember the words said_

_And all your little brother's favorite songs_

_I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone_

_So here I am in my new apartment_

_In a big city, they just dropped me off_

_It's so much colder that I thought it would be_

_So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on_

_Wish I'd never grown up_

_I wish I'd never grown up_

_Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_

_I could still be little_

_Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_

_It could still be simple_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_Won't let no one break your heart_

_And even though you want to, please try to never grow up_

_Oh, don't you ever grow up_

_Oh, never grow up, just never grow up_

After I was done, Lawliet stared at me. "Uh, mom, what the heck?"

I told him, "It's by Taylor Swift." He asked me who she was, and I said, "A singer from when I was a kid."

"Okay, but what about the part where it says 'no one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred'?" He questioned me.

"Um…." I said, and flew into the other room.

-Random 3rd person POV-

Meanwhile, everyone else was drinking Matsuda's coffee. "Wow this is amazing!" Rosie said. Matsuda smiled. "Thank youz!"

Suddenly L (the real L) walked in. "Matsuda, you're fired," he said. Matsuda looked at him in shock. "What! How- why-what…?" He trailed off, shaking his head.

Isabel looked up, and said cheerfully, "Well, you've had it coming for you for a while, Matsu! All you can do is make coffee!" He frowned at her, but said nothing. Finally, he turned to L. "Okay, L, whatever you say. I'm happier here, anywho. Oh-but say hi to Misa for me, will you?" L raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing, and only walked out of the room.

-Isabel POV-

I saw Rosie look at Matsuda in surprise, but she didn't say anything, then. Instead, we all sat around the table, and talked, and laughed. Everyone except BB, that is. He just sat in a corner, eating jam. Matsuda and Mitch were the only ones who seemed bothered by L's announcement. Suddenly, Mitch said, "Daddy, don't worry about L. It's okay. I'd go and take your place, but I'm not an orphan."

Rosie glared at Matsuda. "Too right, you aren't. I won't have my son going off to learn how to kill people. He's going to be a peace activist, aren't you, Mitchy?"

Ami rolled her eyes at me. "I told you before, Rosie, he would be a detective. NOT a serial killer. I tried explaining that," she added to me, "but she won't listen."

As I looked around the room at everyone, I realized that everything was as it should be. BB eating jam, Ami examining a knife, Rosie counting the peace signs on Mitch's sweater. Matsuda looking all chill, Robbie arguing with Lawliet over something, and Mathew trying to have a conversation with Mitch, Rosie's arm. And I saw the picture Flynn had sent us of him and Rapunzel fighting a dragon, with their baby strapped to her back.

Yes;

Everything was as it should be.


End file.
